creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Eight
August 8, 1998. The days have aligned, 8 the perfect number. I just can't stop thinking about it. My mind is rushing. Whenever I talk to anyone, all I hear them say is 8, over and over again. And then it hit me, I have to sacrifice 8 souls so I could be free. Bureau Case #758 Entry One The local police have gotten multiple missing person's reports, all of them were single men who were jogging at the time they went missing. One person went missing a week after the other until there were seven of them. They all went missing somewhere in the desert. The trail has went cold. They have given jurisdiction to the bureau due to some of the victims that came from other states. We have yet to find any further clues. We investigated the nearby town to ask the locals but they were... less than cooperative. October 22, 2001 After being declared a cold case for several years, we have decided to investigate the town near the last reported locations of the victims again. We have struck gold as we heard of several rumors of a guy called Merle acting crazy and psychotic since the disappearances started, there were some reports that they heard screaming from his house. We tried to go to Merle for questioning only to find out that his house has been burnt down, some of the locals said that he burnt the house himself, and then the rest of the town mobbed up on him effectively exiling him from the town. After investigating his burnt down home, we have found some interesting writing on the walls such as, "8 is just infinity stood up," and, "There will be 8." We thought this was proof he wasn't involved as there were only 7 victims but seeing as he is the only lead we had, we decided to find him. Merle's Journal Entry One September 8, 1998 As I walked around the town one day, I saw a man... jogging... he had a number 8 on his shirt. This must be a sign! I must sacrifice his soul so I could be free. I approached him and stabbed him. Not enough to kill him though as I wanted to enjoy the moment... I brought him back to my house and tied him to a chair. As soon as he woke up, I told him that he is about to be part of a great masterpiece. I kicked the chair over, put a rag on his face and proceeded to pour gasoline on his head. Hearing his futile cries for help as I enjoyed pouring the gift of death unto him. September 16, 1998 The second one was even more fun, I saw another number 8 on him, this time on his shorts. I put a bag over his head and brought him to my humble abode. When he woke up, I teased him with a screwdriver. The look of fear in his eyes was simply wonderful. I heated up the end of the screwdriver and proceeded to insert the hot metal in his leg. The agonizing screams this man yelled was like an orgasm to my ears. I did it again, and again, and again. And then when he was on his final breaths. I wrapped my hands around his neck and continued to press harder and harder until I felt the life leave his body as he went to join infinity. October 2, 1998 The third tried to fight back, he pulled out a gun at me, but I quickly disarmed him. He tried to run but I brought my hammer along luckily. I hit him to the back of his head. Back in my house, I used my hammer and smashed his kneecaps. His blood wrenching scream, a musical orchestra to my ears. Then I went and smashed his mouth with the hammer. Blood spraying everywhere. I smashed him over, and over, and over. By the end, I would say he needed more than a dentist. October 7, 1998 The fourth member of the 8 team was sitting by the bench, drinking his energy drink after a long jog. I brought a wire this time. I went behind the bench and pinned the wire up against his neck. He passed out immediately. Thank God it was a thick wire or he would have died there. And I don't want that, do I? As he woke up, he immediately brought up his phone and called his mother. How pathetic, "Mom! Mom! Call 911! I'm in some lunatic's house!" I went there, sneaked behind him and with drill in hand, drilled through the phone into his head. Shame I didn't get a lot of screams from him but he would have compromised my plan if I didn't act fast. October 17, 1998 Number five was with his dog while jogging. I lured both of them away from the path by simply baiting the dog. As soon as I was close enough, I struck. He woke up in... less than comfortable accommodations. But I was sure to give him a soothing massage with my car battery. He woke up, tied to a chair like the first one. I stuck the clips onto him and turned on the battery. He thrashed around violently, screaming as thousands of volts ran through his body. After a few seconds, I turned off the battery. Let's just put it nicely and say he is not alive anymore... October 26, 1998 The sixth one was eating at a local diner, he didn't have an 8 like the first few but by the third I already knew the type that I should sacrifice. I went with a direct approach and just talked to him. After establishing a strong connection, I invited him to see my boat. As soon as we were at the dock, I gave him a drink tainted with sleeping pills and he fell quietly. I took him to my boat with my saw in hand. As soon as he woke up, he was tied down somewhere in the hull. I started to cut off his fingers, more of those lovely screams fueled my desire to keep going, he looked at me with an expression of extreme pain and I enjoyed every second of it. And then I cut off his limbs, one by one. I will not bore you with the details but let's just say number six is nix. October 31, 1998 I found number seven in a local church. A strange stop during a jog but never mind. This time I just hit him over the head as no one really goes to church in this town. So we were alone. I brought him back to my place. When he woke up strapped to my bed, the first thing I did was make him eat his rosary at gunpoint. And then I told him that we are close to the end. He looked confused but he will know soon enough. I took out my pliers. I figured I could try my hand at dentistry. I grabbed one of his teeth with the pliers and wiggled. As soon as I moved it, he began screaming, he bit down as hard as he could but I moved my hand away quick enough for him to bite down onto the metal instrument. Now he really needs a dentist. I proceeded to wiggle, and he screamed, and screamed, and screamed. With me enjoying every second of it. It finally came out. He was crying very loudly. So I pulled out another tooth, and another, and another. Until he couldn't cry anymore. In the end, we were both getting tired. I brought him to the basement, doused him with gasoline and lit him on fire. The screams were satisfying. He struggled to get up, as I saw each layer of skin burn into ashes. Soon enough he stopped moving. Suddenly, the fire started spreading throughout my house, it burned everything! I tried as hard as I could to get out and luckily I got out quick enough before the roof collapsed. And then, outside my burning home, people started gathering and saying that I was a freak, and that they have been hearing those screams I have been enjoying so much. They exiled me from the town. Those pigs don't understand, I was simply achieving perfection. Eight is endless, I will live forever when I unlock its secrets. Those bastards don't deserve me and my breakthrough. How dare they exile me!? Calling me insane, treating me like garbage. Well I will have the last laugh! I have found refuge at a small town in the desert, just on the other side of the mountain. Here I will finally sacrifice the 8th soul. It is a shame there were only seven of them, it made my job a lot harder, but now I will finally end it, once and for all. I will be free. Bureau Case #758 Entry Two October 27, 2002 After another long cold period we found Merle in a small town in the desert. Thanks to an anonymous tip. Although I know who he is because he has a local talk radio. The tip is rumored to be working with a local psychopath/drug dealer but that is a case for another day. We found him in a small, decrepit shack with graffiti drawn on the wall. Just like his last house, it was just riddled with 8's. After we arrested him, he said, "I knew you were coming 8 days ago." This guy has clearly an obsession with the number 8 so I must ask him why he only had 7 victims. Merle's Journal Entry Two The cops are on to me, one of my contacts said that someone ratted me out and the bureau would arrive in a bit more than a week! I was terrified that I would not finish my work, I had to write my message out there so people who understand would finish it. There must be 8! I took my bike and rode off up the hills in the vain hope that someone might find my messages. I started writing, and writing, and writing to every rock I could find. My mind just felt like a jumble of thoughts at this moment. My message had to get out there! Suddenly I heard a police car as I was about to finish writing. I ran off as fast as I could to my hideout. The adrenaline pumping through my veins as I was about to pass out from running, I made it back safe and sound. The police might take me, but they will never take away my people! My work! My masterpiece! Bureau Case #758 Entry Three Interrogation Transcripts Agent: So, Merle, I think you know why you are in here. Merle: I do, this is just the bureau and the government trying to hide the truth! I know the secrets of 8. Agent: You clearly have an obsession with the number 8, so why did you only kill seven victims? Merle: Do you know the secrets of 8? Do you want to know what you are you blindly following the government into covering up for? Agent: Answer the damn question! Merle: Eight, is infinity! It will unlock eternity! If you only knew what I knew, you wouldn't be defending the corrupt hierarchy you call a government. Agent: Stop changing the damn subject! Why did you only kidnap seven victims!? Where are their bodies!? If you have any morality, you would at least allow closure to the seven families you destroyed. Merle: The question you should be asking is why a "Psychopath" like my is obsessed with 8. See? I am doing your job for you. That is how much I pity you. Agent: Ok smartass, Why!? Why are you so obsessed with this stupid number? What is so special about 8? All the crap you have been telling me makes no sense! Merle: Hehe, now your playing the game. It is simple, 8 is perfection... 8 is infinity. January 16, 2003 Though the interrogation led to nowhere. We did find multiple bloodstained weapons at his hideout. We managed to convict him on kidnapping as to this day, we have never found the bodies. And he has yet to confess to the murders. This is it, it is finally over. But we still hope to find the bodies to give closure to the families. Merle's Journal Entry Three Here I am, imprisoned along with the scum of our ancestor's loins. Longing for freedom, to finish what I have started. I must leave a message to whomever finds my writings on the stones at the hill. In the hope of someone finding and appreciating my masterpiece. I wrote on the prison wall, the location of where my people lie, resting until the 8th is found, where water and land collide, where fire once spewed forth. There will be 8 when I return to them. The prison wall I wrote on was very dirty and disgusting. I would hope I would not stay here for long. In a cage full of animals, of inbred idiots who kill for no purpose. But I do, my purpose is 8! I shall unlock infinity! December 19, 2004 I have had it! I could not wait until I get out of here! I could not lay awake at night and think that my masterpiece is incomplete while I rot away in this cage full of pigs. I have had it! There must be 8! And then, it hit me. I shall take my own life and be part of my masterpiece. So I could be with my people once and forever. Tonight I shall eat my final meal as I join infinity. Bureau Case #758 Entry Four News Article Suspected Killer Merle Abrahams Dies In Prison Merle Abrahams, suspected infinity killer. Passed away last night in Rollingbroke Penitentiary while waiting trial for abduction and torture. Abrahams, 57, was suspected to be responsible for the infinity murders, a series of dissonances that happened 6 years ago. Police believed the 7 victims who were all single young men killed while jogging were all murdered by the same person and had circumstantial evidence linking Mr. Abrahams to the victims, no bodies were ever found and Abrahams never confessed. Although he did admit to a weird obsession with the number 8. December 21, 2004 It is finally over. But with his death, there are many unanswered questions left. Where are the bodies? And why did he obsess over the number 8? And what kinds of disturbing horrors did he do to those people? I just hope that the families of those missing people would get closure one day. I talked to each and every one of them and it was just sad to look into their eyes and say that they will never see their sons, husbands, brothers, uncles or friends again. To put yourself in their shoes, just simply not knowing. It is a fate truly horrible. It is even sadder to see the people with false hope, as false hope is worse than no hope. They lay awake all night thinking their loved one would come back. Dedicating their lives to something that has long gone. I just hope they all get closure in the end. Bureau Case #758 Entry Five September 17, 2013 After years of this being a cold case. We decided to send the report to one of the local Bureau heroes in the hope that he could find the bodies. We will send all of the files and evidence to Special Agent David Norton who was most known for killing infamous bank robber Michael Townly. We hope he has much luck at his post in Los Santos. Category:Video Games